


he’s yours

by uglyshoes



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, intended smut, maybe slight angst?, not rly so dont expect much, slight daeyeol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: Jangjun is there for Sungyoon when he wants him in bed but he knows that’s all he is there for.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	he’s yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi this will be short

A loud ring blares from Sungyoon’s phone, interrupting their moment. It goes off for maybe 8 rings— probably a little more but Jangjun had no reason to count. 

“Aren’t you gonna pick that up?”

Sungyoon glances over at his phone; a call incoming with Daeyeol’s name pasted on the screen and Sungyoon’s favorite picture of him on display. Somehow, it brings a heavy feeling in Jangjun’s chest. 

“No,” Sungyoon murmured low. 

“Already bad enough that your having sex with someone on the side, now you won’t pick up your boyfriend’s calls?” Jangjun pokes at his side teasingly. It’s an insensitive joke, but Sungyoon has every right to feel absolutely terrible. He scowls in response, then pushes one powerful trust into Jangjun as payback for that remark. Jangjun chuckles despite his roughness and they continue to have their playtime together. It’s calm with little to no communication, but fulfilled both of their pleasures and it was enough. Enough for Sungyoon, and enough for Jangjun. 

Their regular ‘meet ups’ always got past the obstacles that kept them apart. Nobody- not even their close friends- speculated of their relationship. Sungyoon and Daeyeol were in love after all, and Jangjun never caused any conflict or displayed any affection towards Sungyoon. The very few times Daeyeol has met Jangjun, he greets him well with a bright smile; in fact they could even become good friends, but to Jangjun’s best choice, he keeps a small barrier. If anything, he didn’t want to break Daeyeol’s heart, finding out his boyfriend is cheating on him with someone who greets him as though they were innocent. There was shame, deep inside, and maybe Sungyoon felt it too. 

Every morning after, Jangjun would wake up alone. Any evidence of Sungyoon’s presence was concealed as though he was never there, not even a shirt for Jangjun steal and wear as his own. But thats because he couldn’t; Sungyoon wasn’t his own, and their relationship had no need to share clothes. They can do the most intimate things together, but anything involving romantic feelings was off limits. 

His hand reached to the empty spot where Sungyoon held him. He clenched at the bed sheets, then curled himself back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! <3 i may continue this idk if this plot interests anybody but if i’m ever motivated i might just do it


End file.
